


But Your Body is Pine

by TheDruidIsIn



Series: The Violet Hour: Oh, to be wicked or to be sweet [4]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Horror Fandom, Slasher Fandom - Fandom
Genre: ASL, Against a Wall, Caring Jason Voorhees, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Half deaf reader, Jason Voorhees has a heart, Jason Voorhees has a huge cock, Jason Voorhees signs to speak, Jason’s hoodie, Masks, Mute Jason Voorhees, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Sort of anyway, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, half deaf oc, hoh oc, hoh reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDruidIsIn/pseuds/TheDruidIsIn
Summary: Jason tosses his jacket on his sunbathing SO, then his SO wears his hoodie. And thus we continue down the path of sweetness and wickedness. Gentle sexy time ensues.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s), Jason Voorhees/Reader
Series: The Violet Hour: Oh, to be wicked or to be sweet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939786
Kudos: 77





	But Your Body is Pine

**Author's Note:**

> Not really any kinks in this one besides sleepy sex, size difference, and light praise kink (wait a minute...lol). This came out more as fluffy smut than overtly kinky like the past two pieces of this collection despite the kinks still present. Oh well—hopefully still enjoyable.

I stretched out on the lakeshore underneath the early morning spring sunshine, a quilt underneath my naked body. A light breeze came in off the lake like a caress over my skin. Somewhere near my left hand lay a bottle of sunscreen to protect me from the exposure. I kept my eyes tightly closed, allowing my mind to wander. It was always peaceful here, since no one else dared venture to Crystal Lake save the errant group of teens and stray hiker who often went missing. The solitude meant I could enjoy my own private nude beach—or so I thought until a shadow eclipsed the weak sunlight and something soft dropped onto me. 

My eyes opened lazily to gaze up at the hulking figure looming over me, looking far more dangerous than the actual threat he posed. My attention switched from the familiar massive man blocking my light to the shabby and threadbare jacket now covering my body from my collarbones to my thighs. I raised my eyebrows at him then sat up quickly, my hair falling forward over my shoulders, and clutched the raggedy material to my chest. I tucked it underneath my arms so I could sign to Jason, brain filling in the gaps in meaning since ASL didn’t work by the same grammatical rules as English, and therefore often seemed choppy and incomplete to English speakers. Unlike Jason, I wasn’t totally mute. There were times when I became nonverbal, though I could still speak aurally, if I had to, and I was a little deaf in one ear. Jason, though hearing, never spoke a word with his mouth. We conversed solely in signed language. 

I tilted my head in confusion. “What’s the matter?”

“You were exposed,” Jason explained, his hands devoid of any weapon at the moment, though I knew he hardly needed one. “Anyone could see. Bad men.”

_Oh_. Understanding came over me then. He was afraid one of those errant drunk teens or stray hikers I briefly thought of earlier might come up to Crystal Lake, see me sunbathing without clothing, and attack me. I shook my head while refraining from rolling my eyes. “No, I don’t have to worry. You’ll just kill them, won’t you?” 

He knelt next to me. “If I am fast enough, they will meet my machete before I let them hurt my precious one. If I am not fast enough, I will still kill them for hurting you.”

I swallowed, internalizing his words. _If I’m fast enough._ He had a point: the campgrounds _were_ rather expansive. He was worried that he wouldn’t get to me in time if someone wanted to hurt me. I hugged his jacket, which smelled of the forest and wood smoke, closer to my chest. I sighed, face remorseful. “Sorry, Jason. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

He waved his hand dismissively then reached for me, pulling me close to his body so our foreheads touched, his hockey mask cool against my brow. He often did this rather than kiss my lips, to avoid showing me his face. I’d seen it, but he preferred to keep it covered, so I didn’t push him. His hand delved into his pocket, and he came up with a hunting knife. He turned it so the blade lay in his hand, presenting the hilt to me. I glanced into his steady, intense eyes before taking it, the sun glinting off of my wedding band. He’d been rather insistent on it, even though I’m sure the state wouldn’t legally recognize a union between a human and a being who fell somewhere between a ghost and a local urban legend. He released me to explain. “A gift for you.”

I smiled and kissed the cheek of his mask with my lips. “I love it.” 

He made a pleased sound in his throat and stroked my cheek affectionately. 

“Good,” he said with one hand, his relief evident. He gently grabbed a-hold of me and lifted me into his arms as he stood. He wouldn’t be able to speak to me again until we got to wherever he wanted to go. I assumed it would be our cabin, so I simply relaxed in his embrace as he carried me, not at all concerned. I was the only person in the world who could expect complete safety from him, so had little worry for the destination or his reasoning. He tucked me underneath his chin as he took a well-worn track through the woods, long strides purposeful and sure. The woods quieted wherever he went, as if sensing the palpable danger his presence radiated for others. No birds called, small game hid in their burrows, deer and wolves alike fled before him, and even the insects ceased their continuous humming. 

He emerged into the cleaning where our cabin—more of a shack—stood. The steps creaked as he ascended them, and he had to kick the door open and closed with his foot. He set me down lightly on my feet, then his hands leapt back into speech. “I need to check you for ticks.” 

I nodded and tossed his jacket across the room, then raised my arms out straight at my sides. He slowly inspected me with his eyes and hands, turning me slightly to check my sides and under my arms and breasts. He swept my hair off of my neck to check my nape and behind my ears, then knelt down and parted my legs to make sure none had taken refuge in the crease of each thigh. He carefully combed through my pubic hair and ran his fingers over the underside of my knees. He stood then, satisfied. “You need to wash up and make sure to spread the treatment through your hair.”

He meant, of course, a treatment to make any ticks on my scalp fall off in the shower. I thought he worried too much, but agreed. He always wanted to check me over any time I went through the woods or laid on the ground for an extended period of time without him. Even ticks and leeches seemed repelled by his very presence, so he never had any unwanted visitors hitching a ride on his body. If we were together, they would avoid me, too, but if I ventured out alone, we could never be sure. 

I shuffled to the bathroom and turned the shower on, slathering the treatment onto my head and massaging it into my scalp as the water heated up. I washed my body twice as it set then rinsed the treatment out of my hair, following up with some conditioner that Jason brought back from amongst the abandoned belongings of some of the latest visitors to the campgrounds. It smelled faintly of citrus blossom, overpowering the herbal smell of the treatment. Once clean I patted myself dry and wandered through the cabin to find Jason. He seemed to have stepped out again, so I chose to take one of the clean hoodies I brought him in town from his dresser drawer and pull it over my head. It was rather large on me, but I often wore his clothing around the cabin anyway. 

I flopped onto the bed, suddenly feeling a bit sleepy. A while later, the door opening and closing brought me out of a light doze. I cracked my eyelids to see Jason striding toward me. He paused in the doorway, staring at me where I lay. I opened my eyes fully and raised onto my elbows, lassitude still dragging at me from inside my bones. “Jason?”

He stepped fully into the room, immediately reaching for the ties of his pants. He loosened them as he walked, wrenching them down as he approached so that the mammoth cock they concealed sprang free. As soon as he reached the edge of the bed, he dropped to his knees, grabbing my ankle and gently dragging me closer to him so that my legs dangled on either side of his shoulders. Hands that had so easily slain others—ripping, crushing, stabbing, hacking— were prying my thighs apart. He adjusted his hockey mask so that it no longer covered his mouth. The plastic pressed into my lower belly as he buried his tongue, twice as thick as a normal person’s, into my waiting slit. I gasped, twisting, starting to constrict his head between my thighs, but he prised them gently apart again and held them flat to the bed. He used the blade of his tongue to trace a path from top to bottom and back again, trailing his tongue along the inner curve of my labia. When he reached my clit, he flicked his tongue over it twice, circled it with the tip, then flattened his tongue and laved over it. As I came, he slid his enormous fingers—thrice as round as mine and more than double the length—inside of me.

I cried out and jerked toward him, begging him to remove his fingers and give me his cock. He withdrew his fingers with a pop to talk to me. He didn’t bother licking or wiping them clean before he signed, so they glistened in the light as they danced through the air. “Are you sure? I can do more, make you happier.”

I looked at him from underneath my lashes in the way I knew he couldn’t resist. “Please, Jason? You’ve been so good. It’s time.”

He undid the laces of his boots then rose to his full often-imposing height, discarding his boots, jacket, shirt, and pants on the floor at his feet. The bed dipped heavily under his weight as he leaned into the edge, still between my legs. He positioned himself so that he could gather me into his arms and impale me with his veiny girth at the same time. I cried out louder this time, whining as he sunk further and further into my waiting warmth. He lifted me easily into the air, continuing to ease into me, an imprint of his cock visible through the skin of my stomach. He shuffled toward the wall, where he cushioned my back and head with his arms. His lips melted into mine, my scent on his breath. 

As soon as he started moving, the imprint grew more prominent. I started to teeter towards orgasm. Between the two of us we barely made a sound when we were intimate, mostly grunts of pleasure and breathy sighs, along with the occasional barely audible moan from me, and, of course, the praise. There in the space between us I didn’t feel self-conscious about my voice, didn’t feel that I had to hyper-enunciate for the hearing people nearby. I knew he would understand. “That’s good Jason, that’s good. Like that…. _oh.”_

His cock was rough and textured with a circumstance greater than the widest part of my forearm. With every move he made, he created a small bulge with the inward motion and caught at something along my walls, creating friction in multiple areas that made my toes curl. Each thrust of his drug his broad, hairy chest against my nipples. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, fingernails digging into his shoulder. He swallowed my quiet scream as his tongue gingerly probed around my mouth. 

I pulled out of the kiss, catching and maintaining eye contact. “I love you,” I whispered against his lips. “You make me feel safe.” 

He buried his face into the crook of my neck, his muscles obviously straining under the combined effects of the restraint required not to hammer into me at full force and the size difference between us. Jason was a large man, from his brawny build to his enormous hands, freakish height, and monstrously proportioned cock. He knew it, knew he possessed considerable size and strength. He paced himself, held back in his awareness that he could hurt me easily and actively chose not to. Even with his carefully controlled thrusts, my smaller size, my tightness, caught up to him. He slowed down even more than usual in an effort not to break from his self-control. That always signaled that he was close, and that he had to take extra care not to throw caution to the wind and piston into me. I continued to come, easily overstimulated by his sheer mass as per usual. 

  
I tried coaxing him toward orgasm, ignoring the clumsiness of my own aural voice. “Good. Good Jason. You can cum...”

Eventually, with a shudder and a groan, he did, his length necessitating that the tip of his cock nestled deep within me. After the first two spurts his cum began leaking from me, pearlescent and viscose, dribbling down the rest of his length to the base of his cock and into his pubic hair while it smeared onto my labia and thighs. Jason withdrew from me with a slick popping sound, a rush of seminal fluids immediately flooding onto him, with a few droplets falling straight to the bed. He returned my body gently to the bed where I curled onto my side, leaning into his chest when he lay next to me. His giant’s hand smoothed over my spine, and his still uncovered mouth dropped a kiss to the crown of my head, my hair still wet from the shower. 

He tipped my head so I could see his hands. “I love you too,” he told me earnestly before wrapping me in his bear-like embrace. He nuzzled against my shoulder in the afterglow, intent on falling asleep with me in his arms. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jason and the MC speak in translated ASL. I’m afraid I don’t know ASL grammar well enough to write it correctly. Yes, I do feel ashamed as a HoH individual.


End file.
